caravaneerfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons and Armor
Weapons are one of the key factors in game. Whether it is stopping robbers or tearing up a caravan, these are required. Generally, all of these weapons are available in Fort Goks. Firearms deal less damage the farther the target is. Recommended items are marked with an asterisk. Melee Melee weapons have no ammo requirements, but do little damage and must be used at point-blank range. Each attack takes 4 AP. Having an empty weapon slot enables to use your fists. Attacking unarmed takes 3 AP. Handguns These weapons have low accuracy and most have fairly low range and damage, but they are light and cheap. Most of the shorter-ranged handguns won't reach all across the map. All handguns take 4 AP to reload. Manual weapons take 4 AP for quick shots and 5 AP for aimed shots. Semi-auto weapons take 2 AP for quick shots and 3 AP for aimed shots. Rifles These have good damage and accuracy but low magazine sizes. All long arms are more than able to reach all over the map, making their "eff. range" stat irrelevant. All rifles take 4 AP to reload. Manual weapons take 4 AP for quick shots and 5 AP for aimed shots. Semi-auto weapons take 2 AP for quick shots and 3 AP for aimed shots. Shotguns Good close range weapons that ALWAYS hit, but they have very poor damage at long range. All long arms are more than able to reach all over the map, making their "eff. range" stat irrelevant. All shotguns take 4 AP to reload. Single shot weapons take 2 AP for quick shots but must be reloaded after each shot. Manual weapons take 4 AP for quick shots. Semi-auto weapons take 2 AP for quick shots. Shotguns cannot make aimed shots. SMGs and Assault Rifles Good all-round weapons, these are capable of single or burst fire. All long arms are more than able to reach all over the map, making their "eff. range" stat irrelevant. All SMGs and assault rifles take 4 AP to reload. They take 2 AP for quick shots, 3 AP for aimed shots, 5 AP for 3 round bursts, and 7 AP for 5 round bursts. Machine Guns These weapons have good damage but can only fire in bursts (this means no aimed shots, reducing their effectiveness at long range). All long arms are more than able to reach all over the map, making their "eff. range" stat irrelevant. All machine guns take 4 AP to reload. They cannot fire quick or aimed shots at all. They take 5 AP for 3 round bursts, 7 AP for 5 round bursts, and 10 AP for 10 round bursts. Rocket Launchers These weapons have high damage and can hit multiple targets, but take a long time to fire and have to be reloaded after every shot. The rockets they fire are also very heavy. Each shot from a rocket launcher requires 5 AP. Reloading a rocket launcher requires 4 AP. Grenades Grenades can do large amounts of damage to multiple targets. The distance you can throw them depends on the character's strength. It is also important to note that you can throw more grenades than fire rockets with the same amount of AP. Bottom line is, unless your characters are super-strong, rockets are better for long range and grenades for close quarters. Sniper Rifles These guns have good damage and brilliant accuracy, but they can only fire aimed shots (3 AP) and have small magazines. Reloading requires 4 AP. Armor Armour reduces all damage taken by the character wearing it. Recommended Weapons/Armour These weapons are some of the best in-game. Highly suggested for use. ;RPG 29 PROS: *High Damage *More accurate that RPG 7 *Even though shots are heavy and hard to carry more than 2 ammo, very useful when attacking police. CONS: *Very heavy and expensive ammo *You have to reload after every shot * Only effective when enemy is in a group ; ;M14 PROS: *High damage *Decent accuracy *Can fire bursts *Available fairly early *Relatively large magazine (compared to snipers) CONS: *You need decent accuracy to use this at long range (around 70 will suffice with aimed shots) *But eventually, assault rifles become pretty useless when you can carry a rocket or grenades (mostly because after a point in the game, the only enemies you will fight come in giant groups). ; ;Military armor PROS: *Best protection CONS: *Heavy *Not available until fairly late in the game ; ;M67 PROS: *Highest damage of all grenades *Light weight *You can throw more grenades than fire rockets *You don't have to aim directly at a person (Force Throw option lets you throw wherever you want) *Plus, it's effective against a single person unlike rockets due to timed explosion no matter what (which means it's OK to miss with a grenade) CONS: *Limited range *You need good accuracy to throw this (apparently, low accuracy makes your aim really horrible when you throw). ; ;RPG 7 PROS: *Lightest rockets *Can fire farther than you can throw a grenade *Great for use on bandits (around the robber base)/police/Caravan X/Army CONS: *You have to reload after every shot *Not very useful on enemies that aren't in groups ; ;M24 SWS PROS: *The same as the M40A3 sniper rifle only cheaper and lighter. *Highest accuracy (tied with M40) *High damage CONS: *Slightly lower effective range than M40A3, which in the end, doesn't really matter anyway *Small magazine *Can only fire aimed shots ; ;Beretta AL391 PROS: *Massive damage at close range *Only takes 2 AP per shot to fire (and you don't have to reload in between every shot) *Available fairly early CONS: *Only effective at close range ; ;FN MAG PROS: *High damage *Can fire 10 round bursts for 10 AP *You almost never have to reload (200 round belt) CONS: *Very heavy *Horrible accuracy (no aimed shots) *Must shoot in bursts (which may either be a blessing or a curse) M4 PROS: *Highest accuracy of any non-sniper *Can fire bursts *Large magazine *Available fairly early CONS: *Low damage *Same problems as M14 with damage against enemies in the late game ; ;S&W Model 29 PROS: *Highest range and accuracy of all pistols *Fairly high damage *Lightest weapon able to output such damage at a decent range - reasonable weapon for weak characters and/or as backup weapon for a rocketeer *Available from the start CONS: *Only six shots *Niche weapon. Face it, it may act as a light rifle, but it doesn't perform as good as one - if a character's strength allows for a rifle, better use one instead *Damage eventually not good enough against enemies in the late game Trivia There are some errors regarding the weapons: * The Luger is actually semiautomatic. * The Garand is actually semiautomatic. * The picture used for the Bren LMG clearly has a detachable box magazine that holds only 20 or 30 rounds. (Although 100 round pan magazines did exist for it.)